


Wrong number

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration, naughty tom, telefon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first you'd dialled the wrong number. But then, after nearly five months, its was more. The man on the other side of the line seemed to like you.</p><p>You have lots in common. That´s why you don´t have to see each other. It works through the phone and you´d like to keep it that way. But then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong number

At first you'd dialled the wrong number. But then, after nearly five months, its was more. The man on the other side of the line seemed to like you. Nearly every day you called each other for a short chat about your day and if there´s something new. Sometimes you talked about private stuff like his cheating girlfriend or your sexual frustration due to your breakup with your last boyfriend. 

You have lots in common. That´s why you don´t have to see each other. It works through the phone and you´d like to keep it that way. 

One night while you are on the phone with him a commercial for a sex hotline is shown. 

"Wow, that´s disgusting." you say, what makes him laugh. 

"Why, it´s nothing different as what we are doing. We are phone with each other and sometimes we´re talking about sex.“ 

"No, we don´t. We talking about our lifes and sometimes about sexual frustration. That´s something different." you answer and sigh. His sleepy voice drives you crazy. 

"Now you know whats the problem..." he murmurs. You can hear him taking a sip out of his bottle. A few minutes ago he told you he´s drinking a beer in front of his telly. 

"Why? is it a problem we don´t talk about sex?“ you ask with a wicked grin. His dusty voice saying dirty things would be one of todays highlights.  
"If we´re not sleeping with each other, we could talk about it at least.“ he answers. 

"You want to have sex with me?“ you ask with disbelief.  
"Yes. If you want the honest answer. I really want to sleep with you. I´m so attracted to your voice, I can´t imagine that I won´t like you in person, Alexandra.“ his voice sounds serious and straight. He meant was he said.  
"But why?“ you ask confused.  
"Why not? I nearly know all about you. Your fears, problems, dreams. I´m attracted to your personality. Good looks are not everything. That doesen´t mean I think you´re ugly or anything. I just meant, that it would be something great if we can meet in real life and figure out what this weird phone relationship is."

You have to think about the things he said.  
"Could you say my name, Tom?“ you ask directly. What was this strange pumping in your belly when he said your name? "Alexandra....“ he says confused. 

There it is again. It feels like all your muscles exert at once.  
"Say it again..."you whisper.  
"Alexandra..." now his voice sounds soft, dusty. Like his hands pet your inner thighs. The constriction of your muscles make you moan. You´re surprised by this unusual sound coming out of your mouth. Tom laughs quiet and throatily. It's sound raw and teasing.  
"You like it..." You can hear his smile and feel it deep in your belly.  
"You enjoy it to hear me saying your name...“  
His voice sounds touchy now. Like hands wandering down your neck, You aren´t able to say anything, just sigh quiet.  
"Alexandra, shall I tell you what I´m planning to do to you if we ever meet?"

"Yes, please...." your voice is a begging moan. Your breath is shaky, your pulse races in your ears. You switch the telly off and close your eyes. 

"After we have a wonderful dinner I´ll bring you back home where you can show me your apartment." it sounds like he makes himself comfortable. . . . "When we reach your bedroom, I´m closing the door and press you against it..." his dusty voice makes your nipple tickle, so you lay your hand upon one of your breasts and amass it. But this strange feeling won´t end. Just a shy sigh is everything you can do. 

 

"Then, I´m going to kiss you. I´m going to enter your lips with my tongue, which will stroke yours. I´m going to be teasing your lips with it, sucking your sweet spittle while I´m pressing my crotch between your leg. I will lift you up and lay your legs arround my hips so I can rub my hard dick against you...." his voice is deep and throaty. You can hear is breath raw and halting. 

"Are you wet, Alexandra?"  he asks and you can hear is wicked smile. 

" I don´t know..." you murmur.  
"So find out for me...Touch yourself and tell me if you´re wet..." he commands in a sweet tone. 

Slowly your hand wanders under your blanket and under your panties. With a surprised gasp you feel your flower. Wet, swollen and hungry. You can feel your hard pearl begging for attention. Feel the pumping in it. 

"You are wet, I´m right? Like a water lily..." he groans.  
"Yes..."you whisper, your hand still between your legs.

"Good..." he sighs. "I'm so hard, Alexandra. So hard for you..."

His words make you moan. You can see him, laying on his couch, his dick out of his pants and in his hand, the phone in the other. 

"Would you like me to dig it into your wet cunt?" he asks. 

"Oh yes...." you moan again. " I would appreciate it, Tom...“ 

"Do you want me inside you? Taking you, hard and deep?" he asks again. 

"Yes..." you answer while you dig one finger between your lips. 

"Give me your adress. I´m coming to you..."


End file.
